


Art for Time Will Kiss The World Goodbye by tasogareika

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2012 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: dc_everafter, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls meet each other in a most unexpected way, and from there a love unlike anything else blossoms, even transcending through time itself. Based on ‘The Lake House’ (2006).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Time Will Kiss The World Goodbye by tasogareika

**Author:** [tasogareika](http://tasogareika.livejournal.com/)  
 **Story:** [Time Will Kiss The World Goodbye](http://tasogareika.livejournal.com/114609.html)

**Fandom/Genre:** SPN, AU; romance, slice-of-life, drama  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, with background Gabriel/Balthazar (non-related) and Gabriel/Sam  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Words:** 36,374  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of death, character deaths (of a sort) but nothing much beyond that

**Summary:** Two souls meet each other in a most unexpected way, and from there a love unlike anything else blossoms, even transcending through time itself. Based on ‘The Lake House’ (2006).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES** : Being able to finish and post this story is nothing short of a miracle for me, and I can honestly say this fic was a bit of a challenge to write. For one, a genre like this very foreign to me, and also a lot of things in RL happened while I was writing this fic. So to be able to write this note now is something I think I well appreciate for a while.

As usual, there are some people I'd like to thank for making this possible: first off, to [info]talli_approved for organizing this challenge, as well as granting me the extension I needed when I couldn't manage to get to my original posting date. Next to my artist, who has been generous and understanding despite my own lateness in completing my fic. And of course, to my internet twin Michele for using her eleventh hour beta superpower to sort out my fic when I needed it.

This fic, admittedly, is full of fandom clichés and the like (like John being a bad father, although I have no intention of bashing him in any manner), not to mention the Hollywood plot that it has. XD But still, writing a happy fic in the middle of all my RL problems has been... cathartic, to say the least. It has helped, just a little, and I hope despite the complete cheese that this fic has it can at least bring a smile to some of your faces.

So yeah - please do enjoy, and thanks for taking the time to read this.

Done for [dc_everafter](http://dc-everafter.livejournal.com/) on livejournal

**Banner:**

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/banner2.jpg)

**Movie Cover:**

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/movie-cover.jpg)


End file.
